


grab on my waist and put that body on me

by chant_de_lune



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, Eavesdropping, F/M, Heartfelt Conversation, Mild Smut, Sharing a Bed, the writers will not let them be soft so I have to do it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 09:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10739307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chant_de_lune/pseuds/chant_de_lune
Summary: In the bunker, noise tended to bounce off the walls, and even the quietest conversation could be heard if someone was standing in the right spot.  Clarke had walked over to refill her water canteen from the cooler when she heard it.“It’s a shame Blake’s not available anymore.  I hope Griffin is getting it good.”





	grab on my waist and put that body on me

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this after the last episode aired. 
> 
> For the sake of the fic, I took some liberty and believed that Bree would get into the bunker.

In the bunker, noise tended to bounce off the walls, and even the quietest conversation could be heard if someone was standing in the right spot.  Clarke had walked over to refill her water canteen from the cooler when she heard it.  

 

“It’s a shame Blake’s not available anymore.  I hope Griffin is getting it good.”  

 

The voice came from her left.  Clarke glanced through the corner of her eye.  Two girls were sitting with their backs to her, talking in hushed tones.  

She moved slightly so as to not to create a line at the cooler, but stayed silent and within earshot.  

 

“Oh you know she is, Bree.  He fucking loves her,” said the other girl.  

 

“And I loved fucking him,”  Bree said, almost wistfully. 

 

  Clarke bit her lip.  It was not news to her that Bellamy had flings, and she had heard whispers of his reputation. 

 

 

When she and Bellamy had come to terms with their feelings, when it was unclear if both would make it inside the bunker,  the moments were slow, gentle. Hell, they barely did more than kiss and embrace.  That was all Clarke had needed, yet now she hovered and eavesdropped. 

 

“I heard he was good. I never tapped it, cause, you know I prefer girls.”  

 

“I’ve heard your stories, Kate,” said Bree with a smile. “But Bellamy Blake? He used to be down for threesomes. He wouldn’t pussy out and ask you if you came, he made sure you did.”  At those words, Clarke felt a warm pulse travel down her spine.  

 

  “What did the two of you end up doing, when Jasper dragged him to that party?” asked Katie. Bree laughed.  

 

“Poor thing.  Looked like he hadn’t had fun in ages.  Once I dragged him away from Jasper, I blew him, in his room.”

 

“That’s not usually your style,” said Katie as Bree took a sip from her drink.  

 

“No, but he definitely needed one.  Plus, his hand tugging on my hair was pretty hot.” 

 

Clarke’s heart starting beating faster.  Bellamy was almost reticent when it came to kissing her.  _Was this what he really wanted?_  

 

“What happened after that?”  prodded Katie.  Bree thought for a moment, tapping her cup.  

 

“I was kinda drunk.  I definitely swallowed, and he thanked me, that was cute.” Katie snickered, and Clarke felt a rush of jealousy course through her.  

 

“Then he fingered me, and oh hell, that was amazing.  And once he was hard again, I rode him reverse. He seemed kind of detached, but then again, that’s him.”  

 

“No dirty talk? I thought that was his thing,” said Katie as she finished off her drink.  Bree shook her head.  

 

“No, hasn’t done that in a while. Least that’s what I heard from the other girls.”  She stood up and Katie followed suit. 

As they walked away, Clarke could hear one more lingering murmur. 

 

“But damn, if he wasn’t the best lay I’ve had on the Ground.”  

 

* * *

 

Clarke took a sip from her canteen, breathing shakily as she walked away from the cooler.  Part of her itched to run to Bellamy, while the rest of her screamed in protest.  They were safe, the risk of death inside this bunker was minimal.  They still had another four more years left to go.  She did not want to start something which might escalate and ruin the comfort that was being with Bellamy Blake.  

 

“Clarke?” a gravelly voice startled her from her thoughts.  She turned to see Bellamy standing behind her, a soft smile on his face. 

 

“You okay?”  His hand reached up and brushed a strand of hair away from her eyes.  Clarke nodded, her shoulders losing tension at his gentle touch.  

 

“Yeah, just tired,” she said, letting her forehead fall against his shoulder.

 

  The bunker, with all its chambers expanded, was the size of a pre-apocalypse football stadium. Yet with over a thousand survivors inside,  the atmosphere grew tense and cramped at times.  For some, it gave them cabin fever.  For others, depression.  

 

  “C’mon, my shift’s over. We can go rest.” Bellamy whispered, sliding his arm around her shoulders as he kissed the top of her head.  It seemed cosmic to the two of them; sacrificing days of sleep in order to save the human race, and being rewarded with years to gain all of it back.  

 

Bellamy hugged her to him and dropped his arm to hold her hand as they walked to the sleeping quarters.  Stacked like old-fashioned bunk-beds, the pods were large enough to hold two people comfortably, and were almost completely soundproof.   

 

Bellamy led her to their pod, aptly labeled #100, and kicked off his shoes before clambering inside.  Clarke did the same and followed him in, closing the hatch behind them.  The darkness of the pod, lit only by a few air vents, always seemed to increase the intimacy of the time they spent talking.  

 

Bellamy shrugged out of his jacket, hanging it on a hook at the foot of the mattress.  He laid back down, drawing Clarke closer to him.  She rested her cheek on his chest, closing her eyes as she felt the soothing rhythm of his heartbeat.  

 

“I love you,” he murmured, pressing her closer to his side. 

Clarke nodded.  “I love you too.”  

 

She tried to fall asleep, a feat which had become much easier when she was in his arms.  But several thoughts nagged her, ghosts of Bree’s snickers haunting her head.  

An impulse thrummed within her.  _She was his, he was_ _hers, what was holding them back?_

 

Clarke ran her hand across Bellamy’s chest, knowing he was still awake by the shallowness of his breathing.  He hummed but then made an odd sound as Clarke’s fingers edged near the button on his pants.  

 

“Sorry,” she said quickly, shying away from him.  He turned, his arm catching her as she made to move further away.  

“It’s okay,” he said, confused.   

 

“I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.”  She mumbled against the pillow.  

 

The light from the vents shone on Bellamy’s face, and she could see his curious expression.  

 

“I was just surprised,” he said, placing his hand on her hip.  “Is something bothering you?”  

 

The concern in his eyes and the firmness of his touch spurred Clarke to confess.  

 

“I… I heard Bree talking in the common area today,” she whispered.  

 

Bellamy shrugged. “About what?” Clarke looked up at him. 

“You… and her. Together.”  

 

Bellamy sighed, shifting nearer. 

 

“She always liked to brag.  Just ignore her.”  Clarke bit her lip, glancing from his eyes to his chest.  

 

“I know, but it… it bothered me.” 

 

 Bellamy ran his hand up and down her hip soothingly.  

“That was all in the past, and it was only physical.”  Clarke leaned into his palm, looking at him with wide eyes. 

 

“But what about us? I’m not upset that you slept with her, I just feel like she knows a part of you that I don’t.”  Bellamy’s eyebrows furrowed.   Clarke took a breath.   

 

“Is it me? Am I not attractive to you?”    Bellamy shook his head furiously, pulling her into his arms. 

 

“God, Clarke, no. You’re gorgeous,” he said, kissing her and trailing his lips down her throat. 

As he kissed the hollow above her collarbone, Clarke let out a low groan.  She could feel him stiffening through his pants.  

 

“Then why haven’t we done _this_ yet?” she said, rolling her hips against his.  Bellamy shut his eyes and took a deep breath. 

 

“I… I was waiting for you to make the first move.  I didn’t want to push you,” he whispered, his eyes wide and vulnerable.  Clarke cupped his cheeks with her hands. 

 

“I love you. I’m ready, and I’m not going to let any ghosts keep me from being happy.”   He nodded.   

 

“I love you too, and I am, I just… I had to wait.  I’ve gotten used for sex, Clarke. And the one other person who made me feel loved,” he shut his eyes and swallowed, though no tears appeared in his eyes. 

Clarke slid her hands around his shoulders and hugged him. 

He wrapped his arm around her tightly, anchoring her to him.  

 

“I’m never leaving you, Bellamy,” said Clarke.  Bellamy nodded, kissing her bare shoulder where the shirt had slipped loose.  

 

“And I want you, always,” he said as he rolled onto his back, taking her with him.  Clarke tousled his hair, kissing him slowly. 

 

A few minutes of gentle cuddling passed before she spoke again. 

 

“And how do you want me?” she asked softly.  Bellamy hummed against her lips, his hands hovering near the hem of her shirt.  

 

“Hhm?  What do you mean?”   

 

“Fast, slow, rough?  Like you said, she likes to brag,” replied Clarke.  Bellamy sat up, pressing her closer to him.  One of his hands came up to caress her cheek.  

 

“I want to take my time, touch and kiss every part of you,” he said, kissing her and letting his other hand run a warm path down her arm. 

Clarke sighed into his mouth, and Bellamy groaned, kissing her with more intensity.  

 

“And I want it rough too,” he said in a low voice, his lips right by her ear.  Clarke shuddered, grinding against him.  She let her hands rove under his shirt. 

 

“You do?” she breathed as she started kissing down his neck.  Bellamy’s arms tightened around her. 

 

“Yes,” he nudged her back so he could kiss her lips softly.  “But not tonight. Not the first time.” 

 

Clarke nodded, sliding off his lap so she could lay beside him. Bellamy slid his pants off and Clarke followed suit, also unhooking her bra and sliding it off. 

She laid back while Bellamy doffed his shirt.  

 

When he was comfortable, she hugged him close, moaning  quietly at the sensation of his body pressed against hers.

He did the same, his hands reaching under her shirt and rubbing circles across her back. 

Moments or minutes passed, it was hard to tell as they lay content under the sheet.   

 

“I wish it wasn’t so dark so I could appreciate the view,” said Clarke as she traced the freckles on Bellamy’s shoulder. 

He chuckled, turning to her and letting his eyes rove over the ray of light that shone on the neckline of her shirt.   

 

  “I could say the same to you.”

 

His words were affectionate, but Clarke could hear the subtle, reciprocated desire in his voice.  It put a blush on her cheeks and made her feel hot all over.  

 

“Screw it,” she mumbled, peeling off her shirt and letting herself fall back onto the bed with a soft “thump.”

She heard more chuckling from beside her as Bellamy shifted closer. 

His hand skimmed across her hips and stomach, and then it stopped, hovering.  

 

“Is this okay?” he asked, his thumb barely grazing the curve of her chest.  Clarke nodded, holding back a laugh as her heart swelled with warmth.  

 

“You’re not _that_ scared of second base are you?” 

 

Bellamy laughed, honestly laughed, kissing her temple as he touched and caressed, cupping the weight of her breast in his palm.  

 

“I’ve been meaning to steal it for a while,” he said, making her giggle as his thumb rubbed over one pert nipple. 

Clarke’s laugh fell into a gasp, and she arched into his hand.  Bellamy pulled her closer to him, kissing a line across her shoulder.  

 

“Now I really wish we had more light,” he said in a groan, grinding against Clarke as she rocked her hips against him.   

 

“We will,” murmured Clarke as she rolled back to face him.  She kissed him softly. 

“In a few years, we’ll be back above ground.”  Bellamy cupped her face and pressed his forehead to hers.  

 

“Your hair was always so pretty in the sunlight.  I can’t wait to see you back in it, all of you,” he whispered.   

 

  Clarke felt her heart swell again, so much that tears nearly wet her eyes.   She smiled, drawing Bellamy back to her.  

 

They spent the rest of that night trading hopes and dreams for the future.  

 

They stoked the fire in each other, Bellamy teasing her as his deft hands felt all of her dripping want for him. 

After they had kissed each other thoroughly, Clarke guided him in as Bellamy held her in his arms. 

At his first gentle thrust, they both moaned, a sound that was pleasure but also relief.  

 

 

 Relief like coming home.   

 

In the Sky, on the Ground,  under the Earth, home did not have walls or gates.  

 

Home was the warmth of  an embrace, a heartbeat, and a smile shared only by two.  

 

 

 

 

  

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and tell me what you thought! 
> 
> I know some of you might be feeling let down, but don't worry, a follow up is coming. 
> 
> And the smut will get kicked up a notch ;) 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
